


the snowbird set free

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, mentions of supercorp sanvers and the superfriends make a small appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Linda survives and is taken into the Danvers family and superfam and she'll eventually be known as the third Danvers sister cause it's what she deserves!!!!"
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Red Daughter | Linda Lee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 254





	the snowbird set free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riverskys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverskys/gifts).



> This is a little different from what I usually write but Leigh requested it so I gave it a go. This gave me red daughter feelings, she deserved so much better than what she got!

“What’s going to happen to her?” Kara asks.

Alex can see the worry in her eyes as they watch the woman currently curled up in the med bay, looking so small and fragile. Alex keeps having to glance at her sister to remind herself that it’s not Kara in the bed.

The urge to hug her still remains.

“I don’t know,” Alex says, her own eyes on Linda. The poor Kryptonian has been through so much in her short life, and now she’s here, thankfully unharmed, but to her, she’s lost the only person who ever cared for her.

“She can’t say here,” Kara says.

“No, she can’t,” Alex agrees, because she’s not a prisoner, she saved Supergirl’s life, and she deserves more than the shitty hand she’s been dealt.

“She could come stay with me?”

“You know that wouldn’t work, she looks just like you.”

Kara sighs. “I’m not leaving her here.”

Alex wonders if Linda can hear them from their place outside her room. She kind of hopes she can, only so she knows that she still has people who care about her. Alex would offer her own place, but it’s barely big enough from her and Maggie and there’s only one room. Maybe she could move-

“What about Eliza?” Kara asks. “Do you think she’d look after Linda for a while?”

Alex loves her sister, why didn’t she think of that? “She already took in one Kryptonian, I’m sure we could persuade her to take in another.”

\---

Alex finds it incredibly disconcerting when she visits Midvale for the first time since Eliza took Linda in, to see her sister-who’s-not-her-sister in her childhood home.

She knows Linda isn’t her sister, she’s know they’re different, but she looks so damn similar and she’s in her house and it’s confusing.

“How’s she doing?” Alex asks as she watches Linda move around the kitchen. At least it looks like she can cook better than Kara.

“Good,” Eliza smiles. “It’s nice having her here. She really likes baking, though I think just likes the treat you get to eat at the end.”

Alex laughs, a love of food is something she has in common with Kara.

“She loves the beach too, she goes for a walk every day, though she hasn’t been swimming yet. She loves hearing stories about you girls too.” Eliza lowers her voice, glancing at Linda to make sure she isn’t listening in. “I think she might be lonely here with just me.”

Alex hadn’t wanted to overwhelm Linda, that’s why she came by herself this time, but maybe she’ll bring Kara and Maggie next time.

“Alex, would you like a cookie? Eliza said they’re you’re favourite.”

Alex smiles at the gesture as she takes one from the offered plate. Maybe she is a bit different to Kara, Kara never shares food.

\---

“Alex, can you teach me to surf?”

The question surprises Alex on her next visit to Midvale. “Do you know how to swim?” Alex asks tentatively, not wanting to diminish the enthusiastic look on Linda’s face. 

“I do, I saw some children swimming and it looked like fun. I like swimming.”

Alex drags Kara and Maggie to the beach with them the next morning, though Maggie doesn’t need much persuading, she’s been wanting to watch Alex surf since she found out she could. Kara takes a little more coaxing, not a fan of the way the sand itches against her skin, but she agrees after Alex promises to buy her way too much food when they get home. She mostly just needs Kara there in case Linda can’t swim, because there’s no way she’ll be able to drag a heavy Kryptonian out of the waves on her own.

By the time they make it back to the house, Alex is exhausted, cold and covered in sand, but the grin Linda has on her face for the rest of the day is worth it.

\---

Linda and Kara are different, and Alex has learned to see them as two different people now, but they’re also similar in a lot of ways.

One way is that stupid pout and wide-eyes thing they are both scarily good at.

Another is their obvious love of food.

And third is Lena.

Alex hasn’t invited Lena to Midvale yet, they’ve talked about it, without Linda, unsure if she’s ready to see the sister of the man who treated her so horribly, who manipulated her and almost killed her. She’d told Kara not to bring Lena up when they’re in Midvale, unsure how Linda would handle the memories (she makes a mental note to talk to her mother about getting Linda into therapy).

But, Kara being Kara, she can’t go very long without bringing Lena up in some way, shape or form.

“Lena?” Linda questions, Alex glaring at her sister. Linda surprises them though, or maybe she shouldn’t be overly surprised, knowing her sister. “She’s pretty.”

Kara’s cheeks go red, her mouth falling open. She stumbles over her words for a moment before she finally comes up with a response. “She is.”

“Can she come visit next time with you?” Linda asks.

Kara looks like she’s about to say no so Alex cuts in before she can. “I’ll ask her,” Alex smiles. “I’m sure she’d love to.” She thinks she should ask the boys too, or better yet, invite Linda to the city of a weekend, she thinks she’d like that.

Kara shoots her a look that says  _ “what are you doing?” _

Alex raises an eyebrow, hopes Kara catches her meaning. 

_ You better ask Lena out soon you useless bisexual. _

If Kara didn’t get it, she’ll tell her again later.

\---

Alex is excited for Linda coming to visit, not just because she’s going to finally see the city again, but because it’s Maggie’s birthday and she has a surprise party planned for her.

Maggie is surprised, or she acts surprised, Alex can tell when her girlfriend is lying and she’s going to find out who exactly let her secret slip, but that’s for later, right now is for celebrating.

And they do, they have fun, Linda seamlessly slotting in with the rest of their friends, Alex happy to see her smiling so much, a far cry from the alien they’d first taken to Midvale.

But then it’s Alex who gets her own surprise, who should’ve seen this coming, Alex who should’ve thought about this more, because Linda asks, “when’s my birthday?”

Kara’s the one who answers, quoting the date as the day the Harun-El was used, the day she materialised at the Siberian Border, since it’s technically the day she was ‘born’.

“Is it?” Linda asks, turning to Alex. Alex has noticed it before and she notices it again now, the way Linda seems to gravitate towards her, wants to know her opinion on things, wants to know more about Alex herself.

“I think so,” Alex agrees, realising it was last month, meaning they’d missed it.

Linda’s smiling though now, she doesn’t seem to mind

But Alex already has thoughts swirling around her mind, how to make it up to her now, and then how to make her next birthday even more special, she can see Kara thinking the same thing, because she deserves it, she deserves so much more than life has given her so far.

\---

For Linda’s next birthday, they officially ask her if she’d like to become a Danvers.

She surprises Alex again by asking, “aren’t I already?”

Alex laughs, pulling her into a hug. She never thought she’d have one sister, and now she has two.

Kara crashes into them, arms going around them both. The only thing that stops them all tumbling over is Linda’s strength. “Of course you are!” Kara grins.

Alex loves her family as the rest of the superfriends pile into the hug. They’re an entirely unconventional one, and she has two aliens as sisters, but she wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
